Can't Stay Away
by Raderle
Summary: Callen can't stop thinking about her and decides to do something about it.


I'm working on a new story but it's not done yet. This little one shot came to me when I was re-watching the Episode War Cries. No beta so all errors are mine. My minions and I like to think Callen and Nell could get together, sorry Eric! I don't own the characters or NCIS Los Angeles. We just brought them out to play.

Reviews are welcome.

Enjoy.

TITLE: Can't Stay Away

~,~,~

He had been trying for months to deny the feelings he had for her. He had gone so far as to have dinner with the blind date Sam had set him up with. However, he couldn't get her out of his mind. Her petite frame, red hair, and intelligence made him question his lone lifestyle.

It had been little things at first. The way she put the snide CIA analyst in his place during the case of the Venezuelan politician who he said was pro-American and questioned the analytical tool one of his people had used to disagree with him and called its effectiveness in question. She had pointed out to him how she had used the tool to predict the political leanings of several people, including Noriega. She had been right in the man's face and made her point without once raising her voice. He remembered telling her _"Next time pick on someone your own size."_ which was funny because the guy had at least 8 inches on her. Then when she had asked him and Sam how they weren't afraid and they told her to trust her training, she had taken it to heart and used it very effectively when she was being held as a human shield. None of them could believe she had pulled the magazine out of the gun and pulled away from Inman so that the four of them could take him out without hurting her. When they asked her about it all she said was _**"I trusted my training."**_ She was amazing and the more he thought about her, the more he was sure that he wanted to know everything about her.

The final straw for him had been when he sent her to babysit Robert Brown in the boat shed while they met with Granger and Deeks to question the D7 operative. While doing so, he had found out the man was dangerous and had killed several woman in the war zone which was why he had been pulled out and sent back to the states. He had sent her a quick text telling her Brown was dangerous while they rushed back to the boat shed.

By the time they got there she was locked into a fight for her gun with the guy. He had at least 6 inches and 100 pounds on her, but she was holding her own. When they rushed into the interrogation room he threw her aside, causing her to hit her head on the wall and collapse. Sam had taken care of Brown while he had caught Nell and realized she was dazed. He had asked her if she was okay. It took a couple of tries before she could say anything, but the first words out of her mouth was _**"Did I get him?"**__. _Looking over to him, he noticed three different stab wounds on his torso. Answering Nell, he said **"Yeah you got him."**

All he had wanted to do was gather her up in his arms and carry her out of there but with Granger, Sam and Deeks there he knew he couldn't do that. He was going crazy. He had to decide what if anything he was going to do about his feelings for her.

That evening as he was leaving the Mission he saw her heading for her car and decided to take a chance. Walking up to her, he asked her "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine Callen." Nell replied. She was looking at him and wondering why he looked so unsettled. She didn't think anything got to the legendary G. Callen. She had always thought he didn't notice her much, but he was looking at her very intently and it was causing little shivers to run down her spine. Maybe her fantasies had a chance of coming true she thought. Waiting to see what would happen, she just stood there looking at him.

"Would you like to get a bite to eat" Callen asked. "I would like to talk about what happened today. I shouldn't have had you watching him alone."

Nell's hopes were dashed and she didn't know what to say, so she replied "It's all right, you don't have to baby me. I did fine today. I trusted my training like I was taught."

"That's not what I meant Nell. You did great today. I just…I hated seeing you hurt is all, and I'm hungry and I thought you might join me?" Callen was decidedly NOT acting like himself and Nell found herself trying to analyze what was going on. If it was anyone other than him, she would have been more confident that he was interested in her. But what could he see in her?

"I am a little hungry. It's been a long day and I didn't get much for lunch. Okay, where do you want to go?"

"What do you feel like eating, Nell"

"There's Joey's. Their burgers are to die for and it's not too far from here. I'll meet you there."

Before she could get in her Mini, Callen reached out and took her arm very gently. "Why don't we ride together? We can talk on the way." He proceeded to walk her around his car, and open the door for her. Making sure she was in safely, he walked around and got in on the driver's side and began driving toward Joey's.

"Callen, what's happening here? Are you mad at me or something? You're acting…well you're acting weird!" Nell tried to find out what was on Callen's mind. It was driving her crazy not knowing.

Glancing at her and then back out the front, Callen tried to come up with a witty remark, but all he could think to say was how much he wanted her and he didn't want to scare her off so he kept silent. Nell was getting impatient the longer he was silent and finally blurted out "Spill it G!"

"Did you just call me G?" Callen was surprised at her use of his initial. She had always called him Callen whenever they talked.

"Yes I did" she snorted. "If I knew your first and middle names I'd have used them both. You're acting like a little boy that's been caught doing something naughty. So out with it. What's going on inside that head of yours?"

She didn't expect the answer she received. In fact it threw her for a loop. "Nell, are you seeing anyone, I mean anyone serious?" he asked.

With a renewed shiver down her spine, she replied "No, why do you ask. Do you want to 'see' me Callen?"

"I'm no good at relationships, Nell…but this is driving me crazy. I think about you all the time. I know I'm too old for you, but I keep getting the impression that you might be at least a little interested in me as well. If I'm wrong, we can just forget this ever happened and have a nice meal together. Then, tomorrow things will go back to the way they've been."

"Ah, I see" was all he heard from her. Now it was his turn, waiting for her to say something else.

"Nell? Did you hear me?" he finally asked. In response, Nell's small hand reached over and clasped his larger one in hers then turned to him with a smile.

"Why don't we see where this goes, Hmm? Oh, and for the record, I don't think you're too old for me. I've always been told I'm an old soul anyway."

~,~,~


End file.
